


Worthy Is the Lamb

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha Hannibal, Altered Mental States, Altered Time Frame, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03ep07 Digestivo, Fight Sex, Hannibal Didn't Turn Himself In, Hannibal Escapes, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal in Love, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Jack being Jack, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moral Ambiguity, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Will, Past Heat Sex, Past Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Poor Will, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Will Graham, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex With Consequences, Some fighting, Things Happened in Europe, Top Hannibal Lecter/Bottom Will Graham, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Heat, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unreliable Narrator, Will Knows, Will is a Mess, also some character death never occured, but not overly so, considering, essentially, even tho Hannibal caused the hurt, in some ways, it's like an epilogue of sorts I guess, minor injury, one-night stand, past dubious consent, past sex, small scene with Jack POV, with Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, Anon asked: <i>If like to prompt if that OK. I want a fic in which Hannibal is found to be the Ripper and he's not too happy that Will outted him. When he escapes prison he intended to punish/kill Will for his betrayal, but Will manages to save himself with the fact that, bc of a one-night stand, he's pregnant with Hannibal's baby. Reaction and everything else is up to you, but I'd personally love it if Hannibal was in awe. Thanks! Xoxo</i></p><p>---</p><p>“<i>Will,</i>” Hannibal’s voice is low, a growl that vibrates within Will’s chest and lets him know just how upset the alpha is.</p><p>And, with some regard, Will nods and calmly says, “Hannibal… I’ve been expecting you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy Is the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quickie, and I wrote it while sick with a pretty decent cold. If it's bad, I apologize, but I'm also too tired and ill to quite care enough, truthfully. 
> 
> Imma go pass out now...
> 
> Oh, side note: the name if this fic was originally gonna be "Steadily Emerging with Grace" but I found a hymn with this name and I felt like it was a better title. I still kept the song I got the initial title for though because it's still pretty spot on too tbh.
> 
> Also, with my fics, I decided that from now on, I'm going to upload at least 5 at a time to keep up with all that I have. (From Tumblr alone I have 67, this one included. Kind of a lot to deal with.) No idea if I'm going to have it on a set "date" per whatever, but just know that it's coming in groups of 5 from now on. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

 

 

##### I'll seek you out,

##### Flay you alive,

##### One more word and you won't survive.

##### And I'm not scared,

##### Of your stolen power,

##### I see right through you any hour.

##### I won't soothe your pain,

##### I won't ease your strain,

##### You'll be waiting in vain,

##### I got nothing for you to gain.

##### I'm taking it slow,

##### Feeding my flame,

##### Shuffling the cards of your game.

##### And just in time,

##### In the right place,

##### Suddenly I will play my ace.

 

######  **-X-**

 

 

Will knew it was a matter of time.

Predators like Hannibal Lecter pride themselves in their ability to hunt— on their apt skill of carnally overpowering someone. Lecter, for one, thoroughly enjoyed the mental mind game he played with Jack and the others at the FBI, remaining right under their noses as they tried to catch a whiff of his scent. He was a snake that found his manipulation and intrusive slithering immensely pleasurable.

But then Will came along. Will— the mongoose and the one person who was able to get past Hannibal Lecter’s rouse. He ended Hannibal’s façade of innocence, ruined his impeccable image and got him caught and caged like the vile animal he was in society’s definition.

And now— now Hannibal was free.

“ _You need to get somewhere safe as soon as you can,_ ” Jack clarifies for what feels like the thousandth time, “ _There are a few secure places I could get you an escort to._ ”

“Jack,” Will leans against his kitchen counter and tucks his free hand under his arm, slightly tugging at his worn sweater as Winston sits and watches him curiously, “You know as well as I do that it won’t matter.”

There’s a pensive sigh from over the line, “ _I know that. I know that well. But I want you to try, Will. You need to do anything you can to prolong Lecter from getting to you until we catch him again._ ”

“You make it sound like it’s going to be within the week. It won’t be. He won’t let it be so simple this time, not when everyone knows and he doesn’t have to slither carefully by our porches.”

Will scratches at Winston’s ear, sighing. Jack remains quiet for once.

“Look, Jack, I was aware of this possibility when I turned Hannibal in. I knew that there was a stark chance that he would find or make an opportunity to enact his revenge on me for getting him caught. It’s not like I wasn’t aware of the consequences when this all happened initially.”

There’s a muted slam, and Will wonders what poor piece of furniture is enduring Jack’s guilt-ridden abuse now, “ _That’s not good enough!”_

“I don’t know what else to tell you, Jack. Maybe I’m sorry? Maybe I should’ve gone into witness protection, moved on from this and made something different of my life afterwards?” the profiler looks out of the window of his house and chuckles without much humor, “I say all of that, but there is no moving on from Hannibal Lecter, Jack. Especially for me. That’s the one thing you _should_ know.”

Jack lets out a put-upon sigh, and there’s a lapse with his response. Will is sure that the man knows what Will said is true.

“ _Promise me that whatever happens, you’ll keep yourself safe._ ”

“I’ll do my best, Jack, but Hannibal is coming for me. There’s only so much I can do.”

Jack inhales sharply, “ _I know…_ ”

“Thank you for your consult, Jack.”

“ _I mean it— try and stay safe._ ”

“I—“

But before Will can finish what he’s saying, the line goes dead. Nothing. Not even a monotonous hum.

And then, the lights go out.

Beside Will, Winston growls, his hackles raised as the other dogs begin barking in confusion. Will, however, is not exactly caught off guard— a little surprised, yes, but also predicted. He simply sets his phone back down on its mount before he casually begins to take a few steps into the living room, petting Winston as he walks by.

Among the semi-silence in his house, Will can hear the sound of someone walking around his house, their footfalls crunching snow and causing his dogs to both whine and rumble in response. With resignation, Will ends up glancing towards his front door, watching as the curtains along its pane are darkened as someone else stands in front of it.

There is not much noise, nor disturbance. There is the slick slide of metal on metal, and after a few seconds, Will’s door unlocks, and the knob turns, its sound grating in the silence. Around him, his dogs quiet, now fearful and unsure of what is going on as Will simply waits.

His door pulls back, revealing the man that Will thought of for some time, wondering when he’d finally come back for him. In his hands, Will can see what he used to pick the locks, as well as what he’ll use to most likely end Will’s life as the omega had ended his.

“ _Will,_ ” Hannibal’s voice is low, a growl that vibrates within Will’s chest and lets him know just how upset the alpha is.

And, with some regard, Will nods and calmly says, “Hannibal… I’ve been expecting you.”

“Then you already know what is going to occur here,” the alpha is livid, his eyes glowing red in the shadow that the moonlight casts him in, “I would say that parting is such sweet sorrow, but I feel that’s too superfluous.”

“Especially for you… I don’t see you as much of a Shakespeare fan,” Will smiles solemnly.

Hannibal growls again, making Will’s dogs whine and take a step or two back out of submission, “Enough of this, Will. You know what I came here to do.”

“Yes,” Will takes a deep breath, “and I’m ready, Hannibal. I’m ready for it.”

And at that, Hannibal wastes no time. He lunges forward, and Will ends up falling to the ground, the alpha’s weight bared down upon him. Hannibal’s hands go for his throat, forcing Will to grab at his arms and hope for the best. It makes Hannibal snarl, teeth bared and dripping spit onto Will’s face as they struggle.

Around them, the dogs are freaking out, growling and whimpering all the same, unsure about the fight that is occurring before them. Will wonders, if he does die, what will happen to his beloved misfit pack.

“You took _everything_ from me, Will,” he grits out, and Will makes a fretful noise when Hannibal is able to gain another inch on him, “I spent so long to meticulously craft my place in the world, and you just had to violate it—“

“Hannibal, please—“

“Do not _beg_ for anything,” the alpha rumbles, eyes like hot, red coals that wish to burn through Will as they glare, “You deceived me, Will, back in Europe, just a few months ago… All I wanted was for us to be together— to be mates. But you just had to ruin that, didn’t you?”

Will whines, and he kicks his feet against the floor, the soles of his feet catching and slipping on the rug over the hardwood floor, offering no traction as it rumples up uselessly, “Hannibal, I was— I was _scared—“_

“And I was _betrayed!”_ Hannibal roars, and Will can’t help but cower in on himself in response, “You suddenly went into heat, Will, and I helped you— knotted you, _claimed_ you when you needed me to, but after all of those things that I gave, you still decided to turn me in… You wronged me, Will— used me, used my love for you to do Jack’s bidding…”

Will whimpers as his arms shake, and Hannibal’s hands near his throat even more, “I’m sorry, Hannibal, I— I didn’t mean for that to—“

“ _Don’t lie to me,_ ” the alpha snarls, “I bet you didn’t take your suppressants because you _wanted_ to take advantage of my adoration— that you allowed me to bond to you because then you would give Jack the upper hand… This is all what it’s been about— betraying your mate so your boss will acknowledge for something other than an unstable omega…”

Will’s legs kick even harder, but this time, they catch on something different— something more human. With a grunt, Hannibal is knocked off of Will, and the omega takes the opportunity to run, hands scrambling as he gains his balance. Behind him, Hannibal growls lowly, making the hairs on the back of Will’s neck stand on end.

The omega stumbles, hearing Hannibal start after him— his closest option is his bathroom, and so he darts towards it. Will only manages to somewhat get past the door when Hannibal suddenly tackles him, knocking Will to the floor yet again. This time, however, Will’s face down, and he cries out as his face hits the tile with force. He can feel blood gushing out of his numbed nose— forcing him to breathe through his mouth, and can feel his bottom lip split against his teeth while Hannibal roars above him.

The alpha wastes no time, flipping Will over and snarling at him. Before Will can truly react, Hannibal begins reaching for something in his waistband, his fingers grabbing a hold of something that Will knows will finish him off for good.

With gritted teeth, Will reaches up towards the counter, trying to desperately grab the one thing he knows will save him.

Hannibal is ahead of him, just barely, though. But still, there is no comfort in that as Will can see the length of the broken knife he’d thrown out the other day. Will can see that, from where the handle had separated from the blade, that the metal is digging into Hannibal’s skin, cutting it and causing his own blood to drip down his hand and onto his wrist and forearm.

Crimson begins to color his white tiled floor.

Will’s fingers scramble along the counter top as Hannibal rears his arm with the knife back, the omega’s other hand trying to keep Hannibal’s limb from getting to come down like a guillotine.

A broken cry escapes him as both what he is reaching for and Hannibal’s arm fall towards him.

He closes his eyes and waits for sharp pain— for the feeling of Hannibal stabbing him.

All that comes is the sound of something hitting the tile beside him, and a moment later, something metal clattering to the floor.

Will spends another moment wondering if he is dead, if Hannibal has gotten what he wanted, but as the seconds drag on and Will can only feel the weight of Hannibal above him, he curiously opens his eyes.

At the same time, Hannibal’s chest begins to rumble, but not with a growl— it is more satisfied, more prideful than angry. Will is confused at first, until he follows the alpha’s gaze, and that’s when he sees _it_ beside him on the floor— the pregnancy test.

Hannibal says nothing, but rather extends a hand and picks the test up. He looks at it, and even in the dark, Will knows that the alpha can see what result it conveys. It only takes a few moments, but then the rumble grows into a purr, and Hannibal turns to Will, eyes still red, but now softer in their gaze.

“ _Will,_ ” he murmurs, voice in awe.

The omega says nothing, but he takes a few ragged breaths instead, letting his head drop back against the tiles in relief.

“You’re _pregnant._ ”

Will exhales, shaky and nerve-wracked, voice a broken mess, “Yes…”

“Oh, Will, I owe you so many apologies,” Hannibal then cups Will’s face — the omega can feel the alpha’s hot blood smear against his cheek — and he presses their foreheads together, chastely kissing Will’s forehead before pulling his lips back, “Will… The perfect omega, my beloved mate…”

Will whines, bringing a hand up to Hannibal’s wrist and gripping it tightly.

“I bet you were so overwhelmed without me, all of those hormones but your alpha not being able to help you… I wish you had told me sooner, and before you proved yourself worthy again just now. There could’ve been no need for tonight…”

“I just found out,” tears begin to slip down Will’s cheeks, running along the contours of Hannibal’s hands, “I— things were changing and I didn’t know what else to do…”

“Oh, my poor mate,” Hannibal coos, and he brings his cut hand over the bond bite on Will’s neck, “Does anyone else know about this? All of this?”

“No one knows about the pregnancy, but— but Jack knows about the bonding… He’s the only one. I thought everyone else would— would— and if Freddie knew— . . . I didn’t want anyone to know.”

Hannibal tries to calm Will with his purr, and he presses a soft kiss against Will’s injured lips before speaking once more, “You did the right thing, keeping us—“ Hannibal’s hand moves from Will’s neck to palm his stomach, “—a secret... You are still as smart as ever, just as, if not more, appealing,” he then growls, but this time, it is hungry— wanting, “How is it that you are even more astounding now that I know you are carrying my pup?”

Will sniffles, but he leans into the hand Hannibal has on his face, eyes slipping closed, “I wouldn’t have the f-faintest…”

Hannibal hums in thought, and he begins to rub circles against Will’s middle, “I would take a guess that it only reassures me, Will. You are mine— wholly mine... My perfect omega.”

“H-Hannibal,” Will whimpers.

“Oh, I bet you need your alpha, don’t you?”

Will nods softly, his fingers digging ever so tenderly into Hannibal’s skin.

“It must’ve been lonely, all of those nights, wanting me but not getting anything but your own hands— your own touch,” Hannibal’s hands leave Will’s skin and middle to start removing the omega’s ruined clothes, “I sometimes wondered if you got yourself off at night by the one time we were together.”

Will exhales hotly, nodding, “It’s— it’s all I had of you…”

“Now that’s not true exactly, is it?” and then Hannibal removes Will’s shirt, exposing his middle and making Will shiver, especially as Hannibal palms his abdomen yet again, “I did leave a piece of myself inside you, didn’t I?”

And Will purrs at the thought, and he feels Hannibal undo his pants, pulling the cloth alongside his boxers till they both slip off past his feet until they’re on the floor. Between his inner thighs, Will can feel slick start to seep out of himself in eager preparation.

“I didn’t even think it was possible, considering you’d been on suppressants and birth control so long,” Hannibal hums, and he dips down lower, his face nuzzling Will’s stomach.

The omega keens softly, his fingers sinking into his alpha’s hair and grasping onto it like a lifeline, his back arching somewhat off the tile.

“I want to taste you,” Hannibal rumbles hungrily, and he parts Will’s legs, eyes still a lurid red as he licks his lips in anticipation, “I want to taste just how fertile you are…”

And Will moans, a scratchy, guttural sound that is ripped out of him by the way he can feel Hannibal press his mouth up against his slickened hole. His wanton cries only grow louder and longer, especially as Hannibal’s tongue pushes past the ring of muscle. Hannibal’s nails begin to press into Will’s skin, a faint rumble bubbling up in Hannibal’s chest as Will spreads his legs even further, his hands unabashedly maneuvering Hannibal’s head so that the man is pressed against his hole, encouraging him to go deeper.

Slick gushes out of Will and onto the tiles, accompanied by the sound of Hannibal’s pleased growl and lips mouthing at Will’s wet hole. Will rocks back onto Hannibal’s tongue, enjoying it, but wanting something _more—_

“ _A-Alpha,_ ” he keens, making Hannibal surface from between his legs.

“I almost forgot, Will, you need something much bigger from your alpha, don’t you?”

Will nods desperately.

And without much convincing, Hannibal opens his fly, grabbing his hard cock and using his precome to slick it up a bit. At its appearance, Will whines headily.

“I know, I know— I’m hurrying to give you what you need, dear William,” Hannibal comforts Will by sticking a couple of fingers in his hole to tide him over, “Just a few more seconds and then I’ll be able to start knotting you, okay?”

Will groans, and he clenches around Hannibal’s fingers.

“Alright, I’m going to ease myself into you, okay, Will?”

“Y-Yes, alpha— _please,_ ” Will begs.

Hannibal smiles endearingly at Will before he uses his fingers in Will’s hole to help guide his cock into the omega. At the intrusion, Will cries out, bucking just a little and enjoying the feeling of his alpha settling inside of him.

“You’re doing well, Will.”

Hannibal then comes up to Will’s face, one arm bracing his weight by Will’s head as the alpha leans down. He presses their mouths together, making Will let out a muffled groan against his mate’s mouth. His split lip stings sweetly as Hannibal’s sucks ever so slightly on it, and when Hannibal’s tongue slips into his mouth, Will can taste both his slick and blood.

Hannibal’s cock fits snuggly inside of him, like a missing piece finally found. Will takes a moment to enjoy the complete feeling he has with it before Hannibal starts moving.

Slowly, Hannibal’s hips begin to pull back and forth, causing a delicious friction to build up. Will mouths hungrily at Hannibal as he picks up the pace—demanding. His alpha chuckles against him and speeds up, his cock and now forming knot beginning to cause Will to shiver with pleasure.

Hannibal pulls back a little, praising, “You’re such a good omega, Will, so needy for me… Even with my pup forming inside of you, you still want _more._ ”

Will moans.

“I wonder how you’ll be in the next couple of months, with your belly swelling with my child… Will you be more wanting? Begging to be knotted?”

Will makes a broken noise then, throat bared. His ass drags against the tile from his mate’s thrusts.

“When we’ve had this pup, will you beg me for another? Will you keep pleading for your alpha to knot and breed you as I should?”

“ _Y-Yes!”_ Will keens.

“Good, because you and I, we’re going to leave this place— we’re going to go somewhere else,” Hannibal begins to pound into Will, his thrusts unforgiving as his knot begins to swell to its full size, catching on Will’s rim, “I can take you to Florence, Will— I can show you the world, _give you_ the world… and I’ll kill anyone who gets in our way…”

Will cries out in abandon, completely lost to the way his alpha is fucking him.

“Maybe we could go back to Lithuania, fix up the Lecter estate… There’s room there, room for us— room for us to grow,” he growls at the thought, and he starts to lose the ability to move his cock as well as before— he’s almost done, “I could keep breeding you there with no problem, Will… You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

The omega tries to hold onto the alpha, his hands too shaky and uncoordinated to truly grasp onto anything.

“P-Please, alpha… I want it…”

“My perfect omega,” Hannibal purrs.

And then his knot finishes up, locking them together and making Will groan at the feeling of his alpha coming inside of him. Come spurts up along his chest from his own cock, and Will trembles at the spent feeling.

Above him, Hannibal growls, his teeth bared and ready as he slinks down, finding Will’s neck and biting it, re-establishing his claim. Will stills, allowing his alpha to do as he pleases, too tired and fucked out to do much else. A lazy purr builds in his chest, a hazy feeling of contentment washing over him.

Not too long afterwards, Hannibal pulls back, rumbling and looking at Will like he’s the most important thing in the world.

“Will, while I wish we could enjoy ourselves for a little while longer, we cannot stay. I’m sure Jack dispatched some people to your house not long after I ended your call so abruptly…”

“Hm?”

Hannibal cups Will’s face, making the dozy omega focus on him, “We do not have much time, but— . . . Will, I meant everything I said. I want you to come. I want you to leave with me.”

Like cold water, Will’s eyes widen, and he processes Hannibal’s words, “L-Leave?”

“Yes. Just go somewhere else, somewhere you can I can be mates and not worry about the others who want to separate us… Somewhere we can be a family…” his hand covers Will’s abdomen yet again.

For a moment, Will thinks about it. He looks at Hannibal, takes in his pleading eyes. There is a sincerity there— a sincerity that Will had only seen a few times before. Once, when Hannibal asked Will to run with him the first time, and the second being whenever Hannibal bonded with him.

And with a heavy heart, Will answers.

 

 

 

**-X-**

Jack rushes out of his patrol car, frowning as he notices all of the other agents and police cars surrounding Will’s house, the red and blue lights casting sharp contrasts across its exterior.

Zeller is the first to approach him, his face somber.

“What is it?” Jack growls, and they begin to walk towards the house side by side.

“Katz is still doing a couple of tests to determine all of what the body fluids are that we found, but—“ Zeller quiets a bit, looking uncharacteristically worried for Will, “I wouldn’t say it’s looking good.”

“Tell me what you _know_ right now, Zeller.”

Zeller sighs, and they enter through Will’s front door— Jack sees all of the chaos, at the trail the two men left, “We’ve found blood so far… Lots of it. We’re not exactly sure whose it is, but— one of them got hurt.”

“Maybe both. Will wouldn’t have gone down easy, if he even did,” Jack grits out quietly.

“I’m not sure if Hannibal would let him live.”

And at that, Jack turns towards the beta, eying him, “Excuse me?”

“There’s something else we found. It’s— it’s not related to any of the fluids, but— . . .”

“Dammit, Zeller, get on with it—“

“Here,” Zeller hands an evidence bag over, and Jack’s eyes widen, “Take a look for yourself.”

Jack grabs ahold of the bag, staring at its contents.

“Will, he’s—“

“He’s pregnant.”

Jack’s throat tightens, his guilt growing even further. First the slip up in Europe, and now this?

“We’re not sure who the father is, but— Hannibal is obsessed with Will. He wouldn’t accept the fact that Will had sex with someone else and is pregnant with their child. It’s classic alpha behavior.”

Jack hums, his eyes closing for a brief moment, “Zeller, was there anything else?”

“What?”

“Did you find anything else?”

Zeller looks confused for a moment, “Uh, other than the test, we found a knife, broken by the looks of it. It’s completely covered in blood.”

“It’s not going to be Will’s— at least, not most of it. Not enough for him to have been injured by it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s pregnant with Lecter’s kid, Zeller,” and with a haggard exhale, he looks out towards the back door, to where two tracks of footprints can be seen leading away from the house.

“Will Graham is still alive.”

 

 

 

######  **-X-**

 

##### Eyes on fire,

##### Your spine is ablaze,

##### Felling any foe with my gaze.

##### And just in time,

##### In the right place,

##### Steadily emerging with grace.

— Blue Foundation, _Eyes on Fire_

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Prompt me here at:
> 
> http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> ##### This was written to:
> 
> 1\. Eyes on Fire — Blue Foundation  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQX8YOw8fWg
> 
> 2\. Make a Shadow — Meg Myers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-z4sUKWd6Q
> 
> 3\. I'll Keep Coming — Low Roar  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnrGMHhnqrw


End file.
